zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Communauté : Zeldathon.fr
Le ZeldathonFR est une association de loi 1901 regroupant plusieurs joueurs fans de la [[Saga The Legend of Zelda|série The Legend of Zelda]] pour un marathon non-stop en live sur TwitchTV afin de récolter des dons pour la bonne cause ! Histoire Le site du Zeldathon FR a vu le jour en juillet 2012, mais l’événement lui, ne date pas d’hier ... Première édition 200px|leftLa première édition du Zeldathon FR s’est déroulée le 9 juillet 2011 à partir de 17h00, à l’époque la diffusion avait lieu sur Ustream : une plateforme stable mais qui devenait vite agaçante avec son lot de publicités incessantes durant le live ce qui poussa l’équipe à migrer sur Twitch TV les années suivantes. Pour ce premier événement qui se nommait encore : « ZeldaPlayer TV 24h00 » faisant référence au forum qui accueillait le live , les moyens techniques étaient réduit au minimum : une webcam + un boîtier d’acquisition le tout raccordé à un PC, rajouté à cela les deux animateurs du live : Pokélink, qui avait lancé le projet jusqu’au jour J et Permalink, plus animateur que joueur et le tour était joué. La première édition du Zeldathon FR rencontra un succès relativement inespéré puisqu’il s’agissait avant tout d’un délire entre fans afin de passer un bon moment tout en redonnant un peu de « peps » au forum Zelda-Player dont l’activité était en chute libre ... Un simple délire qui a pourtant rassemblé des centaines de spectateurs. Durant plus de 30 heures de live dont 6 non consécutives, 3 jeux de la série sont passés dans les mains de ces deux marathoniens gameurs : Ocarina of Time, The Wind Waker et enfin Twilight Princess. Seconde édition 200px|leftAprès un an d’attente le Zeldathon FR a fait son come-back du 20 au 22 juillet 2012 avec une nouvelle plateforme de live, une nouvelle équipe, de nouveaux défis mais aussi une organisation plus poussée pour pallier les nombreux défauts de la première édition à commencer par le manque de personnes sur place : cette deuxième édition fût donc l’occasion de constituer une équipe plus nombreuse avec pas moins de 11 challengers. Les nombreux changements techniques dus à l’ajout supplémentaire de micros et boîtiers d’acquisition eurent raison du PC sur lequel le live était transmis ce qui entraîna de nombreux soucis techniques durant 24h00. Un point noir qui n’entacha que très peu le moral de l’équipe grâce notamment aux nombreux spectateurs présents derrière leur écran : un soutient de poids qui permis à Pokélink, Permalink, MLDEG, Shadows, Nitrik, Kana_Mojo, Darkside, Ironfanch, Akakin et Jumpman de tenir durant 24h00 avec pas moins de 4 aventures à redécouvrir avec certains titres bonus en prime ( voir planning de la deuxième édition). Troisième édition 200px|leftLa troisième édition édition du Zeldathon FR s’est déroulée du 20 au 21 juillet 2013, cette troisième édition fût la première à soutenir une cause sérieuse, un choix non regretté et qui tenait extrêmement à cœur à toute l’équipe, c’est donc avec un grand plaisir que le Zeldathon FR accepta la proposition de Koopa et l’association François-Aupetit qui lutte contre la maladie de Crohn et la RCH (recto-colite hémorragique). Une association qui se finalisa dès la fin du live avec un compteur de dons à plus de 3100 euros soit plus du double de l’objectif de base fixé à 1500 euros et ce grâce à plus d’une centaine de donateurs. Ces 24 heures de live ont aussi été l’occasion de jouer à plusieurs titres légendaires de la saga The Legend of Zelda tels qu'A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda, The Wind Waker, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons ainsi que The Minish Cap, le but était de finir cette longue liste : un objectif achevé de moitié puisque 2 jeux sur 5 ont été terminés. Rajouté à cela les quelques défis parfois farfelu réalisé par l’ensemble de l’équipe avec des spectateurs toujours aussi présents ce qui a permis à toute l’équipe de ressembler plus de 900 personnes en simultané sur Twitch TV, un record qui n’aurait jamais pu être établi sans le soutien constant de Koopa ainsi que d’autres personnalités de la toile qui ont relayé l’événement via les réseaux sociaux ! Faute de place et d’organisation l’équipe de cette troisième édition était plus restreinte que l’an passé mais comptait tout de même 8 joueurs et fan de la saga : Pokélink, Permalink, MLDEG, Kana_Mojo, Ironfanch, Shadows, Darkside et enfin le parrain de cette année : Koopa ! Quatrième édition 200px|leftLa quatrième édition du Zeldathon FR s'est déroulée du 11 au 13 juillet 2014, en live pendant 48 heures. Encore une fois, le Zeldathon a soutenu une cause cette année : la sclérose en plaques (SEP) aux côtés de la fédération UNISEP : L’Union pour la lutte contre la sclérose en plaques. Cette année, le Zeldathon totalisa 4645€ de dons, contre un peu plus de 3100 l'an passé! 174 donateurs se sont manifestés durant ces 48 heures. En plus de l'UNISEF, d'autres personnes se sont mobilisées: des personnalités de la toile comme le Joueur du Grenier, ou encore des communautés telle que Puissance-Zelda ou Pixelspray et des sponsors. Cette quatrième édition fut l’occasion d’accueillir de nouveaux participants : Otakuro, Zell, Shadowvince et Tom, ainsi que Permagirl. Parmi les participants de l'an passé, on retrouve Pokélink, Permalink, MLDEG, Kana_Mojo, Darksidef et Ironfanch, ce qui porte à 11 le nombre de participants. Des modérateurs Twitch ont également été nommés. 12 jeux ont été représentés pour ce Zeldathon 2014, (dont quelques spin off) soit 2 fois plus que l'an passé! The Wind Waker, The Wind Waker HD, NintendoLand Battle Quest, Game & Watch Zelda, Ocarina of Time, Ocarina of Time 3D, Super Smash Bros Smash Bros. Project M, A Link Between Worlds, Twilight Princess, Majora’s Mask, The Adventure of Link et A Link to the Past. Parmi les exploits de cette année, on notera Twilight Princess fini en une traite par Darkside, ou encore A Link to the Past fini en quelques minutes par MLDEG, juste avant la fin de l'émission, grâce à un célèbre glitch dans le château d'Hyrule qui permet d'aller directement aux crédits de fin! Cinquième édition 200px|rightEn 2015, Le Zeldathon 2015 s'est déroulé du 10 au 12 juillet. La cause défendue a été la sclérose latérale amyotrophique(maladie de Charcot), aux côté de l'ARSLA. Cette édition a permis de récolter au final 6510€ de dons en faveur de l'ARSLA. Une toile gigantesque, représentant la carte de Link's Awakening a cette année été réalisée par Cafine, et vendue aux enchères pour 413€ en faveur de l'association. The Legend of Zelda, Zelda II, A Link to the Past, Four Swords Adventures,The Minish Cap, Phantom Hourglass, Skyward Sword, mais aussi Majora's Mask 3D, Ocarina of Time 3D, et Hyrule Warriors ont été à l'honneur pour cette édition. Sixième édition 200px|leftCette sixième édition n'a failli pas voir le jour, comme l'a annoncé Pokélink dans une vidéo de présentation de cette édition. Cette année, les streameurs ne se réunissèrent pas à cause de contraintes techniques: trouver un lieu commun pour héberger tout le monde est contraignant, et prend beaucoup de temps, sans compter le déplacement. De même, beaucoup de streameurs avaient des contraintes d'horaire, gênantes dans le cadre du Zeldathon. À la place, les participants restèrent chez eux, hébergeant le Stream, et chacun occupant une session de jeu avant de donner le relais à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y aura pas non plus de don cette année ni de cause défendues. Pokélink explique que les démarches administratives sont compliquées pour soutenir une association, et le fait que les Streameurs ne se regroupent pas rendit les choses très compliquées. Le challenge à la place était de réunir un maximum d'abonnés, afin de rendre cette course plus populaire. L'équipe souhaitait préparer une superbe édition pour 2017, et c'est pourquoi ils préférèrent cette année faire quelque chose d'un peu différent, afin de revenir en force l'an prochain. Le Zeldathon s'est tenu du vendredi 22 juillet, jusqu'au lundi 25 ou mardi 26 (dans la nuit), soit quasiment 80 heures de live; cette édition fut la plus longue depuis 2011. Les jeux ayant été à l'honneur dans l'ordre où ils ont été joués sont : Hyrule Warriors Legends, Twilight Princess HD, Link's Crossbow Training, Tri Force Heroes, Parallel-Worlds (hack), The Minish Cap, Link's Awakening, A Link to the Past, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, The Wind Waker HD, Ocarina of Time, BS Zelda Ancient Stone Tablets, The Legend of Zelda Randomizer (hack), Majora's Mask. Ce n'est pas moins de 11 jeux de la série (hormis les deux hack et Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) qui auront été de la partie durant ces trois journées de Zeldathon. Équipe: Darkboop, Darkside, Ironfanch, Kana Mojo, MLDEG, Ombriste, Permalink, Pokélink, Shadows, WolForan Les Guests: Lady Liddell, Mish80, Panulphe, Vicnin, Zeldamaniak Septième édition 300px La septième édition, tenue entre le 14 juillet 2017 (15h00) et le 16 juillet 2017 (10h00). Les dons reviennent, en faveur cette fois-ci de l'association Vaincre l’autisme. Le site a refait peau neuve, proposant une nouvelle navigation, et un accès plus intuitif aux différentes informations concernant cette course (planning, historique, équipe ...) Ainsi, seront cette fois-ci à l'honneur, le nouveau The Legend of Zelda : Breath of the Wild, sorti début 2017, qui prendra une grosse part du temps dans le planning, ainsi que plusieurs opus plus ou moins cultes de la saga, allant d'Ocarina of Time en VS, à Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland. Ainsi que deux cross-over dans lesquels on retrouve Link : Mario Kart 8 Deluxe et Super Smash Bros. Wii U (du coup ça compte ! ) Chaines internet * Youtube : https://www.youtube.com/user/ZELDATHONFR * Dailymotion : http://www.dailymotion.com/ZELDA-PLAYER Galerie Planning 2012.jpg|Planning 2012 Planning 2013.jpg|Planning 2013 Equipe Zeldathon 2011.jpg|Equipe Zeldathon 2011. Equipe Zeldathon 2012.JPG|Equipe Zeldathon 2012. Equipe Zeldathon 2013.png|Equipe Zeldathon 2013. Zeldathon_2017_Artwork.jpg|Affiche officielle du ZeldathonFR 2017 Vidéos Édition 2011 Édition 2012 Trailer Behind the Live Édition 2013 Trailer Best-Of Édition 2014 Trailer Behind the Live Édition 2015 Édition 2016 Parlons ZeldathonFR Édition 2017 Trailer Parlons ZeldathonFR Catégorie:Communauté